New Girl
by alicejs x
Summary: I'd like to point out straight away that although the characters names are all different and none of the characters from Ransom My Heart are in this, this is Chapter 1, which is a dream, all will be revealed in Chapter 2, don't shoot me. Also, please review.


So basically, Becca had just told the whole school that her twin sister had moved from France, and is coming to our school! Becca is the most beautiful girl at the school, perhaps not the most popular, but undisputedly the prettiest. According to Becca, her twin is the hottest thing to step on the face of the Earth, sounds crazy, but Becca isn't one for exaggeration. Everyone is now going crazy about meeting her on Monday, her first day at our school.

Okay, it's Monday morning, I'm in DT, and Becca just said to me that her twin (Alice) will be in at break, not sure why but whatever, I'll see her at break I guess. The bell finally goes for break, and we all rush towards the cafeteria, Becca walking at a normal speed behind us, texting someone (presumably Alice) on her phone. After being in the cafeteria for a few minutes, my hopes of seeing Alice begin to dwindle. But... Hang on!

Becca is swishing through the double doors, laughing with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Her golden hair tumbles in a cascade over her shoulders, her angelic face without a blemish, her eyes sparkling, adorable mouth in a heart stopping smile. Becca and Alice seem oblivious to the rest of the schools population the cafeteria, they are caught up in their conversation, and they walk easily towards a seemingly random table, on which a group of girls clamour for their attention.

Alice doesn't seem particularly interested in the gushing compliments from the girls, and suddenly the coolest girls in the school seem childish, and Alice with one look has assumed authority. As Alice turns back to Becca, her eyes sweep the cafeteria, and in the mille-second that they meet mine I feel dizzy with emotion, I have gone hot and cold all over. Edward nudges me slightly, but no one else seems to notice my pale face.

The bell finally goes, and Alice swishes out of the room with Becca by her side. I now have PE, and I'm excited to discover whether Alice will be in our set, like Becca. Becca is also the most amazing sports person I have ever met, so this could be interesting.

We are doing gymnastics at the minute in PE, which I hate, but I guess it's more of a girls sport. Either way, I'm rubbish at it. I'm helping Sir pull out the mats and the beams and whatever, when everyone comes rushing in, Becca and Alice in the middle. We all pull the ropes down, and Alice helps, so everyone tries to crowd around her area, but she seems calm.

Sir explains to us what we will be doing, which is flips on the trampolines and basically just climbing the ropes. We are free to choose where we go, so I go for the ropes, because I am absolutely terrible at flips. Alice and Becca however go for the trampolines, and Becca starts with an amazing double back pike. Everyone cheers, and I overhear Becca challenging Alice to better her flip, and with a condescending smile to her sister, Alice steps confidently on to the trampoline. All of a sudden, she does a flip which I can't for the life of me describe, each movement flowing into the next.

The class is speechless, and Becca and Alice burst out laughing, and high five each other. Everyone now refuses to go on the trampolines, so as not to seem rubbish. I decide that perhaps now is the time to attempt to climb the rope, so I do. I'm not that bad at it, and after around a minute I am up to the top. I look down, and I'm shocked to see Alice smiling up at me.

Suddenly, she grabs on to the rope beside me, and scales it within seconds, her body moving gracefully. At the top, she smiles at me again, and I force my face into a smile, although it turns into more of a grimace as I struggle to retain my hold on the rope. The ground seems a very long way away, and I feel very dizzy. Alice must have seen this on my face, as she leans across and grabs my rope, ignoring Sirs yells. She has now moved across to my rope, and holding onto my arm she carefully helps me down.

Upon reaching solid ground I collapse on the mat, mentally berating myself for being weak. But all I can think about is Alice holding my arms, our legs touching around the rope... Shut up you stupid brain, she was just being nice. Sophie is kneeling next to me, and pushes me in her usual aggressive way, and I sit up and face my sister, annoyed with her.

'Sophie, go away' I say to her, frowning. She raises an eyebrow at me, as I'm not usually one for retaliating. Sophie just gets up and goes towards the trampolines, glancing over her shoulder at me.

Alice is now teaching Becca to do this really cool looking tumble on the beam, and they are both laughing as Becca falls off the beam and lands on Tom, who looks pretty happy about the arrangement. I get up and head towards them, and I get the pleasure of seeing Alice do a tumble then flip on the beam, and land perfectly, only for Finn to grab her around the waist, spinning her to face him. He says something to her that I don't hear, and she laughs, and pulls him onto the beam, and shows him how to flip off onto the mat.

It's obvious that Finn isn't at all interested in the flip so much as his instructor after falling off the beam twice and grabbing onto Alice. Alice is aware of this, but she doesn't seem to mind. Tom and Becca are pushing each other around on the mat, laughing hysterically. Everyone seems to be laughing, and I stand there, unsure of what to do. Finally, we put away the equipment, and get changed.


End file.
